Chapter 14: Victory for Gryffindor!
(In Miami Beach, the top six warriors and Raven, now in human form, were on stage. The House Point hourglasses were floating out at sea behind them. The other warriors and the people were crowding the streets. Back to normal self is Allison Lang.) * Brena: Attention, please. Warriors, attention. Raven wants to address you. (The people stop and turn their heads to Raven) * Raven: This House Cup ceremony brings 2011 to an end and what an eventful year it was. Without further ado, I shall now present The House Cup to the house with the most points. In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 200 points. In third place, Ravenclaw with 295. In second place, Slytherin with 380 and on 410, it is Gryffindor. (The crowd cheers.) * Raven: However, due to the warriors' courage, empathy and knowledge to all of North America, they defeated Odd Todd and his pienadoes for the fourth time in a row. I award all of them 50 points. Gryffindor has won The House Cup again! Until next time, stay strong. (The crowd applauds as Raven transfigures into a bird, then flies away.) * Jaddo: Hey, Sharka. How about we have a good dance to celebrate our victory? * Sharka: Good idea. * Allison Lang: Are you ready to sing? * Worjo: Let's all sing and dance together! (The song "Love Shack" plays as Jaddo takes to the microphone. Cullin and Nosoo also sing while the other clap and dance along with them. The other warriors play their instruments.) * Jaddo: If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says "15 miles to the"... * Allison Lang: Love Shack, Love Shack, yeah. I'm heading down the Atlanta Highway. * Cullin and Nosoo: Looking for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway. * Jaddo: I got me a car. It's as big as a whale and we're heading on down to the Love Shack. * I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20. So hurry up and bring your jukebox money! * Sharka and Brena: The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love Shack baby. * Jaddo: A Love Shack baby. * Cullin and Nosoo: Love Shack, baby Love Shack. * Love Shack, baby Love Shack. ('''Worjo:' Baby, that's where it's at.)'' * Jaddo: Sign says, "Stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack." * Sharka: Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field just a funky old shack and I gotta get back. * Brena: Glitter on the mattress. Glitter on the highway. Glitter on the front porch. Glitter on the hallway. * Sharka and Brena: The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love Shack baby. * Jaddo: Love Shack baby! * Allison and Nosoo: Love Shack, there's where it's at. Love Shack, there's where it's at. * Jaddo: Hugging and a-kissing, dancing and a-loving. * Wearing next to nothing 'cause it's hot as an oven. * The whole shack shimmies when everybody's moving around and around and around and around. * Cullin and Nosoo: Everybody's moving, everybody's grooving baby. * Jaddo: Folks lining up outside just to get down. * Sharka and Brena: Everybody's moving, everybody's grooving baby. * Jaddo: Funky little shack. Funky little shack. * Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail. * I got me a car, it seats about 20. So, come on and bring your jukebox money! * Cullin and Sharka: The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love Shack baby. * Jaddo: A Love Shack baby. * Allison and Nosoo: Love Shack, baby Love Shack. * Love Shack, baby Love Shack. ('''Worjo:' Oh baby, that's where it's at.)'' * Cullin and Nosoo: Bang, bang, bang on the door baby! * Jaddo: Knock a little louder sugar! * Cullin and Sharka: Bang, bang, bang on the door baby! * Jaddo: I can't hear you. * Cullin and Nosoo: Bang bang! * Jaddo: On the door, baby! * Cullin and Sharka: Bang bang! * Jaddo: On the door! * Allison and Nosoo: Bang bang! * Jaddo: On the door, baby! * Sharka and Brena: Bang bang! * Jaddo: Your what? * Sharka: Tin roof rusted! * Allison and Brena: Love Shack, baby Love Shack! * Love Shack, baby Love Shack! ('''Worjo:' Oh baby, that's where it's at, yeah.)'' * Love Shack, baby Love Shack! ('''Worjo:' Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah.)'' * Love Shack, baby Love Shack! ('''Worjo:' Hugging and a-kissing, dancing and a-loving at the Love Shack.)'' (The song ends and the crowd cheers. The end credits roll as the screen fades into black.) Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes